Beauty Killed The Beast
by Third Chance
Summary: Craig felt compelled to ask this, though he knew Tweek wouldn't have an answer, "How do beautiful people like you, end up in a terrible world like this, Tweek?"


**Author's Note: **Hello, thanks for stopping by. This is a Creek oneshot and I guess you'll have to read to find out more. This is what feeling lonely does to me, and it also makes me an awful writer. Read at your own risk.

Chapter Six of Rainbow Veins is coming soon, as a side note. Keep watching. It's going to be late, the reason being that LilxMomo and I have no idea what to do with the ongoing removal of Fanfiction due to MA content. Our current decision is to go "fuck the law!" and carry on. :)

Another thank you to Jordyn for the wonderful title idea. You deserve lots of love, girl!

* * *

Craig snorted in pure disgust as he watched his dad stumble, drunk out of his mind. This wasn't the first time that had happened; Not at all. His dad was an alcoholic and almost everybody in town knew it. He was known as the man who "starts shit when he's wasted", which he heard from his best friend Clyde's dad.

His dad fell over, bottle with him, onto the blue carpet of the Tucker household. Craig marched over to him, yanking the bottle from his hand. "I don't know why you stick around." He snapped at his dad, "All you do is come home drunk and completely broke."

The only sound uttered between the two was a low groan from his father, but Craig didn't expect a coherent or meaningful response from his dad. Mr. Tucker didn't care about Ruby, his wife or Craig. From what Craig could tell, the one thing he gave a rat's ass about was his precious alcohols.

The feeling wasn't unrequited, Craig hated his dad and would rather he never come back. He knew shouting was pointless, as Thomas Tucker wouldn't recall any of it the next morning. "You sick bastard! You're no father to Ruby or me." Craig decided he would try anyway. There was pent up anger that needed to be released and right now, it was going to get directed at his dad.. because he was the cause.

Still with the bottle in hand, Craig turned to leave. Ruby and his mom were somewhere in Denver; His mom was on a business trip and _supposedly _wanted company. Everyone knew it was because Mrs. Tucker didn't trust her husband with Ruby. Craig didn't trust _himself _with Ruby. He had encouraged his little sister to accompany mom on the short vacation.

He slammed the door behind him, throwing the bottle at the sidewalk and watching in satisfaction as it shattered to pieces.

_This world is full of shit. _Was the thought that Craig's mind always went back to. _There are drunks, killers, liars, rudeness, evil. Politicians. My dad. _He sighed, wanting to know why the world had to possess such trash and why people who weren't corrupted got stuck.

Craig didn't think of himself as the perfect angel, he thought of himself as the person not on either side. He didn't go out of his way to make life suck for others, but he didn't go out of his way to make it better, either. That was something he never could comprehend: why on Earth would someone try to cheer up someone else? Occasionally, Craig would do it on accident but that was the closest he got.

He began walking, fighting against the vicious wind blowing snow onto him. Craig pulled his chullo down further, trying to shield his brown eyes. He knew where he was going. The place where corruption didn't exist, where there was innocence, where he could be himself.

Craig passed blankets of snow, softly illuminated by the lampposts and house lights. He turned his head to look inside the window of a particular dark green house. The Marsh family sat on the couch together, watching a program that Craig couldn't make out. _Is that what families are supposed to be __doing during winter break?_

Craig frowned and moved on, not wanting to think about it any longer. It wasn't his fault that Ruby and his mom were gone – he could blame that on her job she was forced to take on after Mr. Tucker lost his. The same Mr. Tucker that now lay unconscious on their living room floor. _Fucking asshole. It's a pity innocent children starve every day when it should be him who dies._

Craig trudged on, ignoring the slight discomfort due to the winter weather in South Park. He dug his hands into the pockets of his usual blue button shirt, in an attempt to keep them from freezing off tonight. He would need them to wrap gifts in a couple days. It was going to be like a double celebration; Craig's 18th birthday was coming up fast, as well.

_I bet if I asked my dad what day my birthday was on he'd have no idea. _Craig thought bitterly, picking up the pace to get further away from that bitch. _I want nothing to do with him. Nobody does._

Craig raised his eyes from the sidewalk as he arrived at his destination. Walking up the steps to ring the doorbell, he reminded himself that he was lucky to have a second home.. otherwise he'd be trapped. Trapped with the drunkard who enjoyed beating his family mentally and physically.

Mrs. Tweak answered the door with a polite hello, allowing Craig to escape the ugly weather. He nodded his thanks, stepping into the coffee-scented house. "What's Tweek up to?" Craig asked, searching the room for his boyfriend, but there was no sign of the paranoid blonde.

"He's in his room." Mrs. Tweak replied, "Go on up and see him. I'm sure Tweek could use some company.. He's.. upset."

Craig's heart began to thud at double the pace after hearing that. _What's wrong with Tweek? Did someone hurt him? _Craig knew his parents would be too aloof to even notice if Tweek was mentally hurt. "Thanks." He darted up the stairs, stopping once he reached Tweek's bedroom door. He knocked softly, not wanting to startle Tweek.

"M-mom..?" Tweek called, muffled by the wooden door separating them.

He could tell Tweek was crying from the crack in his voice. "It's Craig."

There was silence for a couple long moments, "W-what are you doing here?" He sounded scared, but hesitantly added a, "Come in."

Craig slowly turned the knob to let himself in. One look at Tweek and it felt like his heart broke. Tweek sat on his plaid bedspread with a box of tissues on the nightstand. He was looking at his skinny jeans like they were his last possession and were going to be taken from him. Closing the door behind him, Craig took a seat next to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" He asked, scooting over to where the blonde sat.

Tweek looked up at him with dilated green eyes, disbelief clear in them. "You.. you should know.." He murmured quietly, turning away to face his lap again.

"No, I don't know." Craig stated. "Tell me what's wrong, Tweekers." He said, mustering up the most gentle tone he could.

"Why don't you j-just leave me now?"

Craig stared in shock. "Leave.. you?" He asked, confused. "Why would I do that? You obviously aren't feeling one hundred percent and I want to cheer-"

Tweek cut him off before he was finished, locking Craig's eyes with his own, "I meant -NGH- our relationship."

"Why would I do that?" Craig asked plainly. He _was _starting to get concerned about Tweek. _Where did he these ideas? I wouldn't leave him. Ever._

Tweek's eyes widened, "Y-you're ...not going to... break up with m-me? Wendy said-"

"Wendy told you? I fucking hate Wendy. Don't listen to her." _What does Wendy have against me and why would she tell Tweek I'm going to break up with him? _Craig was confused.

"Wendy s-said.. all ...relationships.. had to end at some point." Tweek said between sniffles. "So.. that means you're n-not going to, right?"

"Promise." Craig whispered, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. To his delight, Tweek acquired an adorable blush after Craig pulled away. "I won't ever leave you." _And so maybe there are things in this world that aren't as suckish. Like Tweek; The cute blonde who at least tries to like everyone and is the definition of polite. _Craig felt compelled to ask this, though he knew Tweek wouldn't have an answer, "How do beautiful people like you, end up in a terrible world like this, Tweek?"

"I... -ERGH-.. well, it's not all bad." Tweek pointed out. _How could I ask for a more perfect boyfriend? I didn't think anyone had a positive outlook on the world anymore. _"There's good t-things too. Like love a-and.. Stripe... he was good too, Ruby, f-friends, music-"

He pulled Tweek into a gentle, chaste kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. "I get it, Tweek. Those things balance the others out."

Tweek grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

_So yes, there are good aspects of life. But the best one has to be Tweek. As cliché as it sounds, he's what can make the sun shine ten times brighter. _"I don't know how I got so lucky." Craig murmured stroking his boyfriend's cheek.

Tweek blushed at this, averting his emerald eyes from Craig's brown. After a moment, their eyes locked again, "I l-love you, Craig." He whispered, wrapping his arms around said boy.

"I love you too, Tweek." Craig smiled, kissing the top of Tweek's head.

_I don't care too much about the rest of the filthy world, but you, Tweek, I'll always love you._


End file.
